


Make Me Forget

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Make Me Forget

Thankfully, the boy who’d most recently been taken was returned with only a few scratches to his loving mother and father. It still didn’t make either of you feel any better. 

Cases with kids were always hard on everyone, but it tended to hit the parents even harder, and when it was little boys around the same age as her little Ethan, taken to soon, it was even worse. Before the last boy, four boys aged 8 to 10 had died at the hands of that monster.

Silence was what she needed, at least initially, so on the way home you said nothing, watching the range of emotions play across her face as she drove. You always let her drive when she was angry or emotional. It helped to take her mind off things - focus her thoughts.

Walking into the door, you slipped your fingers into her hand, interlocking them and giving her hand a tight squeeze. “I’m here,” you said softly.

The door closed behind you and Alex backed you into the wall. “I know.” Her breath tickled the side of your neck.

“In whatever way you need.”

She never assumed it was okay when she felt like this. She was always hesitant. But once she had your okay, she reached up and practically ripped the jacket off your shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Doing the same with her own clothes, she stepped backward toward the stairs, pulling at your tie and walking you up towards your bedroom. 

Once inside, she slammed the door shut and stripped you of your clothing, pinning you between herself and the wall as she ran her lips against your collarbone, leaving love bites along the way. “I’m here,” you repeated.

Although you wanted to take your time peeling her clothes away, you knew that tenderness was not what she needed right now. Still clothed herself, she turned you toward the bed and pushed you backward, watching with a satisfactory smirk as your breasts bounced and begged for her attention.

Without a word, she joined you on the bed, peeling off your panties, the remainder of your clothing, and buried her head in between your legs. They immediately opened for her and you arched against her tongue as she devoured your slickness.

She was on a mission. The only thing she wanted was to make you come, and she wasn’t being shy about it. Every time your legs clenched in ecstasy, she wrapped her arms around them and opened them again, exposing every raw inch of you for her eager mouth. 

You gasped as her tongue slipped inside you, coaxing your release closer and closer to the surface. Beads of sweat began to form on your brow as your body began to quiver. You didn’t know where to put your hands. Each time you grasped for the sheet, your nipples begged for attention, but every time you gave them the attention they needed, you lost control of your body, shaking almost uncontrollably. 

As you reached back to grasp at the bed sheets again, her right hand glided all the way up your leg and towards your nipples, squeezing them in time with swipes of her tongue.

“Alex, oh my god!” 

When you started to come, she leaned back satisfied, your arousal still painting her lips. 

“Get up here.”

She crawled onto the bed to meet you, sliding her hands over your still sensitive skin as you divested her of the rest of her clothing. You wanted her to forget. Forget everything that was bothering her and focus on nothing but the feel of you. Of your fingers inside her.

You motioned for her to get on her knees and face the head of the bed and bent down to kiss the small of her back. As you kissed along her spine, your fingers traveled lazily up her legs until they came to rest at her center. She was ready and waiting, but you teased her, hovering just near her, slipping your fingers between her folds, never truly giving her what she wanted.

A small whimper escaped between her lips followed by an almost inaudible please. You came up behind her and gathered her body to yours with your left hand. Her back was nearly flush against the front of you while your right hand hugged the curve of her ass and dipped between her legs. 

She pushed back into your hand, begging your fingers to explore further. It was what she desperately needed. As you answered her plea, she moaned. You wanted to overload her until this was all she could focus on. Starting off slowly, you moved your middle and ring fingers inside her slickness, using your pointer finger to massage her clit. “Oh god, baby,” she breathed. “More. Faster. Harder. Please.”

Her desperation spoke to you and you picked up the pace as you buried your head in her neck, kissing from shoulder to just behind her ear and nibbling on her earlobe. “More?” You asked.

“Please,” she choked out. Your fingers slid even deeper while the finger on her clit applied even more insistent pressure. While your left hand grasped her breast and kneaded it firmly, your fingers slid up against her g-spot hard and fast. She started to convulse, but you held her firm as her walls clenched around your fingers. “Oh, baby, fuck!”

Once she rode out her orgasm, she slid limply to the bed as you licked your fingers clean. The devilish look in her eye and the smirk she wore as you put your fingers in your mouth nearly undid you. But you were okay. This wasn’t about you. “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “Need sleep now.”

“I know, Alex.” Leaning over, you pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Go to sleep now.”

“I love you.”

A small smile painted its way across your heated face. “I love you, too, Alex.”


End file.
